


Pro Bono

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has a meeting with Merle's lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro Bono

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



> Octavia has landed. I repeat, Octavia has landed. I have been stuck in my house all day! But, I was able to get this typed and posted so not all bad. Arg! This was a monster, but I am soo happy with it. It is my longest individual chapter for anything so far. This is based on a prompt from my dear Bella_Monoxide. She has a head full of wonderful ideas! Hope it's as good for you as it was for me. Let me know what ya'll think. Thanks to all who have read and left kudos on this series. I love you all!

Pro Bono

“Fffuucckk,” he said, out loud. He must have really tied one on last night. His eyes wouldn’t open and he couldn’t feel his body. For all he knew, he was just a dismembered head with a knife stuck in it. At least that’s how he felt. Hell, he didn’t even leave the apartment last night. He managed to get shitfaced drunk at home. He had been going through Merle’s room and found two full bottles of Jamison. He must have bought them right before he was arrested, because there wasn’t a way in hell Merle Dixon was gonna let good whiskey set untouched. When Daryl was able to turn over, he finally cracked an eye open and looked at the floor. There is was. One bottle of whiskey with nothing but a sip left in it. Thank Christ he had passed out. If he hadn’t there would be another one beside it. He wanted to save the other to celebrate Merle’s potential five to ten year stint at the local big house. Daryl loved his brother, but damn did he get into a lot of shit. The longer he spent behind bars, the more normal Daryl’s life could be. He was able to find, and keep legitimate work. He could make friends that wouldn’t use him as their enforcer, and maybe this time, he could even find a girl.  
All those things brought his train of thought to a crashing halt. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. Eight forty-five. “Shit,” he said and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom for a shower. He was gonna be late for his appointment with the lawyer, Merle’s lawyer. She wanted to talk to him hoping he could help her build a case against the lying, son of a bitch pizza guy who said Merle was the one who put him in the hospital. Sure, the kid was young, college freshman in fact. And sure, he probably thought that in a big city like Atlanta a gay couple could walk down the street holding hands and not be attacked by racist, Aryan thugs, but he’d be wrong.  
Daryl took the quickest shower of his life and got dressed in record time. He grabbed his cell phone as he walked out the door. No time for breakfast this morning, not even enough time for drive-thru coffee. He locked the door as he dialed the lawyer’s office at the same time. The receptionist picked up on the second ring.  
“Thank you for calling the law office of Andrea Harrison, Attorney at Law. How may I help you?”  
“Yeah, my name’s Daryl Dixon. I got an appointment with Ms. Harrison in five minutes and I’m running late. I should be there in ten minutes if she’s still willing to see me.”   
“Okay Mr. Dixon. Hold one for just one moment and let me speak with Ms. Harrison.”  
“Thank you.”  
Daryl sat on his (Merle’s) bike for about three minutes waiting for the receptionist to come back.  
“Mr. Dixon?”  
“Yeah, I’m still here.”  
“Ms. Harrison is still willing to see you, but she’s asked if you could meet her somewhere other than the office.”  
“Sure, I guess. Where?”  
“The City Café on Main Street.”  
“Yeah. I’m on my way.”   
He sped off on his bike the second the call ended. He arrived at the café ten minutes later. He’d never seen this woman before, so he wasn’t sure if she was here or not. He walked in the door looking for an uptight bitch in a power suit. He didn’t see one, but he did see a stunning blonde in a baby blue sundress walking toward him.  
“Mr. Dixon?” she asked and offered him her hand.  
“You Ms. Harrison?”  
“Yes, but please call me Andrea. And I can call you . . . ?”  
“Uh, Daryl.” He sheepishly put his hands in his pockets.  
“Well Daryl, we have things to discuss.” She turned around and walked back to the booth she had been setting at. He followed close behind, but not too close. He was watching her tight, little ass sway from side to side as she walked. The waitress came over soon after they sat down.  
“Order whatever you want Daryl, I’m buying. I assume you haven’t eaten yet. Lori said you had just woken up when you called. “  
“Lori your receptionist? Yeah, didn’t hear my alarm go off. Sorry.”  
“It’s not a problem. It’s happened to me plenty of times. Just get whatever you want.”  
“Alright. Um, I’ll have pancakes, scrambled eggs and some bacon, crisp. Oh, and coffee, black.”  
“I’ll have the same,” Andrea said, “but I’ll have a glass of orange juice too please.” The waitress tapped her pencil on her order pad.  
“I’ll be right back with your drinks,” she said and delivered their order to the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, Andrea spoke.  
“I need you to tell me everything you can about what happened that night. Anything you can tell me, no matter how small, no matter how insignificant. You never know how little details can effect a case.” The waitress returned with the coffee and juice. Daryl took a sip of his to give him time to think of a response.  
“I told the police everything already. I know it don’t look good for him, but he was drunk and high and he don’t give a damn about anyone or anything when he’s like that. He’s done this shit before. Hell, he’s done worse, and every time he goes to jail or does a stint in prison, he comes home and does it again. I’ve been following him around my whole life. I’ve done shit too, never sent no one to the hospital, but I was along for the ride most times. I love my brother but I can’t live like this no more. Merle always says blood is blood, and he’s right. He’s all I got and I’m all he’s got. As much as I want my brother back he ain’t gonna be any different. He ain’t gonna change for nobody, even me. He needs to do his time. He needs to pay for what he’s done. Maybe get some rehab or anger management. I don’t know. I just want it to stop. I want to get out from under his shadow, give myself a chance to not end up like him.”  
The waitress came back with their food and refilled their coffee. Andrea sat in silence, digesting all that Daryl said. “It’s my job to do the best for my client. It’s my job to give him the best defense I can. I can’t just sit back and let him spend the next ten years in prison if there’s any reason he shouldn’t.”  
Daryl was halfway through his pancakes when Andrea stopped talking. He swallowed his food and took another drink of his coffee. He looked her in the eyes and said, “Alright then. This is what you need to know. He was drunk and high. He saw two men walking down the street holding hands and kissing. He feels that ain’t right, it ain’t natural. He thinks that faggots should burn in hell, after he beats the holy shit outta ‘em of course. He had done it before and he will do it again. So it really doesn’t matter if he goes to prison or not. If you feel that asshole is worth saving, go right the fuck a head. I’ll give ya a call next time it happens.” Daryl got up from the table and grabbed his last piece of bacon before heading to the door, leaving Andrea shocked and alone at the table.  
He spent the rest of the day at the apartment, watching porn and drinking whiskey. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew better than to think he could ever escape Merle’s presence. His court date was next week and then he would be back home, with his loyal baby brother following him around like a lost puppy. There had been a time n Daryl’s life when he couldn’t live without Merle. He had been his protector and savior, but Daryl was a grown ass man now. He could fight his own battles. Hell, he had fought half of Merle’s. He wanted his own life now, a real life. Then he started thinking about that lawyer, Amy? He couldn’t remember her name, didn’t matter anyway. He’d just learn it the next time she represented Merle. He thought about her tight ass in that short sundress. She had long, wavy blonde hair that he wanted to pull on. He was becoming aroused by those thoughts and decided to treat himself to a night out. He went to his bedroom and changed into a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. He grabbed a box from the back of his closet and took out a wad of money. He’d been stashing a little cash from his cut of Merle’s deals. He had quite a bit saved up for a rainy day, and tonight it was pouring.  
He took the bike. He rode it every chance he got when Merle was gone. He didn’t even like Daryl looking at his precious when he was around. Twenty minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot next to all the other bikes. He’d never been here before, but he’d heard Merle’s drug buddies talking about it, so he thought he’d give it a try. “Good evening sir. Welcome to the Classic Cat. Please enjoy your night,” said the tall, bulky, black bouncer at the door. The place was jumping for a week night. Daryl found a table toward the back, he didn’t really want to be noticed. A cocktail waitress wearing cat ears, a long tail and breasts that were about to fall out of her shirt, took Daryl’s drink order. As he sat nursing his whiskey he looked around the room. Some of the men were wearing suits, probably in town for meetings or something. Most were dressed like him though, like the belonged to a bike club. Soon, the house lights dimmed and a man with long, curly black hair and a grizzly Adams beard came on stage.  
“Good evening gentlemen. Who’s ready for some fun?” The crowd erupted in hoots, hollers and whistles. “Well, good damn thing for you that’s the specialty of the house! First up is a crowd favorite. Please, show your support for our military girl, Rosita!” The whistles and hollers didn’t stop as the spotlight shown on a beautiful Latina. She had long, silky black hair and wore a camo button down shirt tied at the waist and a pair of camo short shorts. Eventually, she revealed both a camo lace bra and panties underneath. Daryl thought she was pretty, but not his type. He hadn’t really been around enough women to know what his ‘type’ was, unless Merle’s castoffs and druggie whores were a type. Tonight he was looking for something different, maybe something he’d never seen before. By the forth girl, the selection hadn’t gotten any better. These women weren’t ugly by any means, but none of them had captured his attention.  
When Daryl finished his fifth whiskey, he decided to call it a night and head home. He was gonna call a cab, ‘cause if he died wrecking Merle’s bike, Merle’d kill him again. He spoke to the bouncer and the guy took his keys and put them behind the bar. He told Daryl that he would park the bike inside the club and he could come back tomorrow to pick it up. Right before he pulled out his phone to call a cab, the guy with the beard came back on stage.  
“Hope ya’ll fine, upstanding gentlemen are having a good time tonight.” Again, the hoots, hollers and whistles erupted. “Next up is a beautiful woman who left my employment to find bigger, better opportunities, which she did. But she’s returned for one night. Please, let’s have order in the court for Judge Judy.” Daryl’s head spun around to the stage to see a woman with long, wavy blonde hair wearing a black judge’s gown and holding a gavel. He stood in awe.  
“She’s still looking good,” the bouncer said and clapped Daryl on the back, shaking him out of his trance. “She worked here while going to law school. I think she probably earned enough to pay for the whole ride and then some. I hear she got her own practice now.” Daryl paid him no mind and walked back to his table. This, sure as hell, had gotten his attention. Merle’s goddamn lawyer was stripping right in front of him, well everybody else too. He saw her eyeing the crowd, but he didn’t think she could see him this far back with hardly any light. When her set was done, she walked off the stage picking up clothes and dollar bills as she went.   
He sat at the table, a little stunned. He had enjoyed the show very much. He had considered going up to the stage and shoving money in her black, lace panties, but he really didn’t want her to see him there, not after this morning. The realization that the uptight, do-good lawyer he had met with was also the hottest stripper he’d ever seen kept him in his seat. The waitress came back to his table and sat a glass of whiskey in front of him. “I didn’t order this,” he said sternly. “You have an admirer,” she replied. Fuck, he hoped it wasn’t one of the businessmen from the table across from him. He’d caught a couple of them looking at him earlier. He thanked the girl, but didn’t take a drink. He watched the girl walk away from his table and didn’t notice that someone had sat down across from him.  
“Hello Daryl,” Andrea said. His face turned bright red before he turned to look at her. “Are you enjoying the show?” He didn’t know what to say. He stuttered around for a moment until Andrea saved him. “I think we should talk. I’ve been thinking about what you said about you and your brother. You don’t have to say anything, just listen. Please? We can go into one of the back rooms. It’ll be quiet and no one will bother us.” Daryl surrendered nodding his head in agreement. She stood up and walked through the crowd to the other side of the room. He followed her just like he had this morning, again looking at her ass. This time she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top. He followed her down a long hallway to a door marked 357. She twisted the knob and allowed Daryl to enter first. The room was sparse; a couple of chairs, a couch and a mini bar. Andrea locked the door behind them and offered him a seat on the couch. “Would you like another drink?” she asked. “No, had too many already. Think I’m hallucinating,” he said.  
“No hallucinations, it was me. You probably didn’t think someone like me would do something like that.”  
“Sure as fuck didn’t. Thought you’d be too proper to degrade yourself like that,” he said sarcastically.  
“Had to pay for law school somehow, didn’t I. I wanted to do something good. I wanted to help people. When I got back to my office this morning, I looked up everything I could about you and your brother. I understand why you said the things you said and I have to say, after thinking about it from your point of view, I agree with you. I’m gonna make sure he goes to prison for what he did. Those two boys deserve that. Maybe I should have become a prosecutor instead of a defense attorney.  
“Maybe you still could. You’d make a good one.” Daryl said while eyeing her breasts through the shear white tank. She leaned over to him and put her hand on his cheek.   
“You deserve to have your own life Daryl. It’s about time, don’t you think? You could finally do what you want, follow your dreams. What are your dreams Daryl?” Andrea’s hand caressed his face and he fought the desire to kiss her.  
“I never had any dreams. Guys like me can’t afford to have dreams. I ain’t never had no fancy opportunity to go to college. I told ya, I only ever had Merle. The idea of me doing something to better myself, wouldn’t go over too good. He didn’t like people he thought was better than him.”  
“What do you want to do? If you could do anything right now what would it be?” She moved closer to him and touched his thigh. He began to sweat. His hands were clammy and his brain was shutting down. “I wanna touch you,” he said, his voice low and rough. He closed his eyes tight and reached for her waist. He took a deep breath and pulled her onto his lap. “Can I touch you?” he asked, his eyes still closed. He felt her soft lips on his for a brief moment.  
“Yes Daryl. You can touch me. But no sex. I don’t have sex with clients, or their brothers,” she said smiling. His hands moved from her waist, up her sides, grazed over her breasts and finally settled on her face. He pulled her down to him and kissed her. He didn’t take it easy or slow. His kiss was full of passion, lust and heat. He swiped his tongue over her bottom lip and her mouth opened to him. His tongue explored her mouth, his hands moved from her face to her chest and he squeezed her breasts roughly. His lips traveled from hers’ down her jawline and neck. Her hands squeezed his biceps and her nails dug into the taught muscle. He finally pulled away from her breathless. She held his face in her hands. She looked into his dark, half-lidded eyes. Leaning into him, she kissed his forehead. She stood up and took off her clothes. His eyes gazed on her naked body. His pants suddenly became very tight and uncomfortable.  
“Take off your clothes Daryl. I want to see you, all of you.” Andrea said and offered her hand to help him stand. He put his hands on her shoulders, “I just wanna touch you. You don’t have to do anything for me. I don’t want ya to do anything that makes ya feel uncomfortable. Don’t do anything ya don’t want to.” He hung his head. “Never had a women like you let me touch her. Always dreamed about that. Just let me touch you Andrea,” he pleaded to her.  
“So far, I’m the only one naked here. I’d feel more comfortable if you took off you clothes. I want to watch you touch yourself.”  
“The stripper wants a show of her own, huh?” He smirked and nodded his head. “Okay.” He took off his shoes first and laid them to the side. He then took off his black t-shirt and jeans, pulling his boxers with them. Her hands went to his chest and she pushed him gently back onto the couch. Taking a few steps backward, she went down on her knees and said, “If you give me a show Daryl, I’ll give you one too.” She massage her breasts and he stared at her for a while until she reminded him of his end of the bargain. He took himself in his hand at the base of his cock. His eyes never left her body as his hand moved up and down his rock hard length. He swirled his thumb over the head and spread his pre cum, allowing his hand to slide faster.  
Andrea moves one hand down her stomach and spread her legs allowing Daryl to see her pretty, pink clit. She flicks and rubs it with her fingers while still manipulating her breast. “When do I get to touch you?” Daryl growled, still working himself hard.  
“I want you to come. I want to watch you come. I want you to come on my body, then you can touch me. You can finish me.” She relaxed her motions knowing she would come before him. She wanted him to give her the orgasm her body was building to. Her words made him even harder, it that was possible. His moans and whines got louder and more urgent. He suddenly stood, his hand still pumping his cock, and stood over her. “On your back,” he panted heavily. She laid back on the floor, fingers still working her clit and breast. “Please Daryl, come for me.” His hips bucked forward and with a roar, he came, spilling himself on her stomach, breasts, thighs and face. She stopped her own movements when his hot seed landed on her skin. He collapsed onto his knees in front of her. As he struggled to regain his breath and steady his heartbeat, she leaned up on her elbows.  
“I’m ready for you to touch me. I need you to touch me. Finish me Daryl, make me come,” she begged him. He moved his body between her legs and leaned in to hover over her. He placed his palms on either side of her face.  
“You’re beautiful Andrea. Just. Fucking. Beautiful. I don’t deserve this moment, but I’m taking it.” He leaned down and took her mouth with as much passion and power as he had the first time. Their tongues tangled together with fury. As he moved his lips from hers, down her neck, to her collarbone, and the valley between her breasts, his cock grew hard again. He put his mouth around her nipples sucking and biting and when satisfied, moved to do the same to the other. Sitting up on his knees, he looked down at her and put his hands on her body, moving them up and down her sides, on her stomach and breasts. He squeezed them and pulled her nipples, and she moaned in ecstasy. “Please Daryl, I need to come. Please make me come.” He moved his body down hers. He moved down between her legs and placed feather light kisses from her belly button down to her clit. When he took her into his mouth, she moaned and her body shook. “Oh God Daryl, that feels so good. Please don’t stop.” He put his hands on her ass and lifted her hips to give him better access. He rubbed the flat of his tongue up and down the full length of her, shoving his tongue into her pussy every time he reached it. He ravaged her relentlessly with his mouth. Her moans and whimpers spurred him on and he curled his tongue inside her to hit her spot. When he did, she screamed and he tasted her orgasm.  
He continued to lap and lick her until she lay boneless on the floor. He kissed his way back up her body until he arrived at her mouth. He shared her taste with her and she felt his full erection against her thigh. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered, “I want to be inside you. I need to feel you. Please let me be inside you.” Her resolve was broken, her will destroyed. She broke the promise she made to herself and she whispered back, “Yes.” He didn’t hesitate, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing into her. He could feel her walls stretch to accommodate his size. When he was fully seated inside her pussy, he stilled and took two deep breaths before pulling out, allowing only the head of his cock to remain, and then he slammed back in with all his strength. They moaned and groaned together, whispering each other’s names. Even though he had come only minutes before, her tight pussy was beginning to pull another orgasm from him. He panted, loud and hard, but wanted to make her come again before he experienced his own release.  
As if she could read his mind, she moaned his name again. “I’m so close. Don’t stop.” He moved his thumb to her clit and rubbed tiny circles onto it. Her breathing hitched and she squirmed beneath him. “Come for me beautiful, please. Scream my name,” he said through heaving breaths. Her pussy exploded, she screamed his name repeatedly at the top of her lungs. When Daryl heard his name spill from her lips, he lost control and came harder than he ever had. He tried to hold his body above hers so as to not crush her, but his arms were weakened by the shear intensity of his orgasm. He laid his head on her chest, too exhausted to pull out. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back gently, trying to comfort him. He moved from her when his senses returned and rolled onto his back, lying next to her on the floor She turned to face him and propped herself up on her elbow. He grabbed her wrist when her hand touched his chest. “Thank you,” he said and brought her lips to his for a searing kiss.  
“For what Daryl?”  
“For this. For understanding about Merle. For giving me a chance. I never had anything like this before.”  
“No need to thank me. I didn’t do this just for you. I expected you to be more like Merle, but you’re not. Are you sure he’s your brother? ‘Cause I don’t see any similarities between you two.”  
He laughed. “No, we’re brothers. I’m pretty damn sure of that. He’s more like our daddy, I’m more like momma.” He paused, not taking his eyes off her beautiful face. “I should probably get out of here, get back home.” They both stood and helped each other re-dress, stealing kisses from the other every now and then. They didn’t say a word to each other as they walked out the door and back into the club. She escorted him out to the parking lot and to his bike.  
“Listen, I’ll let you know how it goes in court next week. No need for you to be there unless you want to be. Go ahead and start living your life. Don’t worry about Merle. I never really had a chance in hell keeping him out of prison anyway. You’ll hear from me, I promise.” He straddled the bike and pulled her to him. “I’d like to hear from you again. Maybe do some living and dream chasing with ya. If you’d want that?”  
“Mmm, that sounds like a very exciting offer. Maybe we can get together after this Merle mess is over. Think about all the things you’ve always wanted to do. We can come up with some kind of arrangement.” He gave her a nod and a smirk and kissed her one last time before driving off.   
Thursday, when he got home, there was an envelope taped to the door of his apartment. He had been all over town looking for a job and had finally found one. He was the newest motorcycle mechanic at Tyreese’s Garage in town. Daryl could now mark one dream down as accomplished. He threw his keys on the table and took off his angel wing vest and work boots before crashing on the couch and ripping the letter open. He smiled as he read the beautiful, feminine script.

Hello Daryl,

Hope you are doing well and the job search has been successful. You will be happy to know that Merle was sentenced to five to seven years with the possibility of parole after four. The two young men have sworn to attend every parole hearing in hopes he will serve the full extent of his sentence. If you are free tonight, we should celebrate the beginning of your new life. Maybe we could see another show together?

Andrea


End file.
